


Gavin's Myrid Of Mistakes

by FahcLove



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fahchaus, For a Friend, Multi, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FahcLove/pseuds/FahcLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friend on Tumblr wanted a fic where Gavin gets the shit kicked out of him. </p>
<p>I decided to write something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gavin's Myrid Of Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my friend [Fahchaus](http://fahchaus.tumblr.com)  
>  on tumblr!!
> 
> This was p fun to write. 
> 
> Warning for graphic violence.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

 

Gavin had fucked up. Sure, he did that a lot, but this was one of the most royally fucked up things that he's ever done.

It was just a normal day. There was a group meeting that Gavin didn't bother going to, Ryan always took notes and his datemates are nice enough to give him the rundown. Bored out of his mind, he scoured the Internet for a quick job he could do with his free time.

He found one on CraigsList, and honestly, that should've tipped him off that this job would go horribly wrong. But it didn't and he signed up as a hacker, asking to wear a mask.

The job was small and pretty simple compared to what Gavin does on a normal basis. It was to steal some fancy jewels from a jeweler that was renown for having the top security. Gavin has proved that wrong on many occasions, but he didn't tell his employer that. Everyone would get a small share of the jewels successfully stolen. Gavin didn't really care as long as he got 4 jewels, so he could make them into rings for his datemates.

Once his employer message him back he left, throwing on a gold mask and heading out, leaving a small note explaining he went on a job. That was also one of his many mistakes, not telling the others where he went, if he did, he might not've fucked up this bad.

When he got there, pulling up on a purple motorcycle and parking it a few feet away from the warehouse, he walked inside to find a group of people, all wearing masks, gathered around a whiteboard.

"You're the hacker right?" the man at the front asked and he nodded, trying to decide which accent to speak in. He choose something that sounded a bit like Michael's accent.

"Yep, that's me. I'm assuming I won't be with the whole team as we rob the place?"

The man, wearing a monkey mask nodded. Gavin decided to call him Mr. Monkey, "you'll be in the van with her," he gestured to a black girl with a gingerbread mask, "she's our getaway driver. You take down the security, and once we're done, we'll jump in the back and split up the goods as she takes us back here," he explained and everyone nodded in agreement.

Gavin hacked the security system and took down the alarm in a matter of seconds. But, knowing that people don't take hackers seriously, left the cameras on a timer. After 20 minuets, they would switch back on. After he did that, the van was silent.

"So, Gold Face, what gang do you belong to?" he heard drift back from the front seat, where Gingerbread Lady was sitting.

"I don't work for a gang right now. Used to be in Liberty City, but shit went down and now I'm trying to get back into things here," he lied, settling into a persona like he usually does on jobs like this.

Ginger made a noise he couldn't decipher when the building exploded. He jumped up, trying to figure out what the fuck happened when Ginger slammed on the gas, leaving the burning remnants of the jewelers behind them.

"What are you doing?" Gavin screeched, his old accent breaking through as they speed around corners, throwing Gavin's equipment everywhere.

"Look, I don't give a fuck about the people back there and you probably don't either. But, I don't what to stick around and wait for the police to show up! I'll just park this back at the warehouse you can get into your motorcycle, I can get into my car we can go home and never speak again!" she explained, her voice rising three octaves as she spoke, barely missing various trees and poles.

Realizing she was right, Gavin relaxed, but was still on edge, since he had defiantly not been expected an explosion to happen today. He was so shaken up, he didn't notice his next fuck up, the fact that she mentioned he had a motorcycle, even though he was the last one to show up and he parked away from everyone so no one would recognize his car.

He checked his phone, it had only been an hour since he left the house. Hopefully they would still be in the meeting and he wouldn't have to explain what happened.

Ginger parked the car and Gavin gathered up his equipment, about to open the door when it swung open. He was about to thank Ginger, when someone hit him on the back on the head and he was knocked unconscious.

When he woke up, he was tied to a chair. Great. Just fucking dandy.

Ginger was sitting across from him, except she wasn't tied to a chair. And she was holding various knives and torture weapons.

He also noticed they were both not wearing masks, because they were laying on the table across from him. The table was also covered in various knives and torture weapons, and it didn't take too much of Gavin's brain power to figure out what happened.

He'd been kidnapped. And was going to be tortured.

All because he was stupid enough to take a job on Craigslist.

"So, Mr. Free, I hope you understand the situation you're in. Do you realize how excited I was when I figured out that _the_ Gavin Free from the Fake AH Crew was in the same van with me? Of course, it took me a while, but the gold mask tipped me the off," she said to him, sounding like a kid who got to meet Micky Mouse. "So I messaged my boss, who arranged for the explosion, and I drove you here. I'm gonna leave now, I'm the absolute worse at torture, but you'll meet M soon. They're amazing at torture. See you later," she explained, leaving. The door hadn't even shut fully when someone else walked in the room.

The only things he really noticed about M was how short they are, and the fact that their hair was bright purple.

"Mr. Free. I hope you realize that your team isn't going to find you. So, why not save yourself some time and tell us what we need to know."

"Well, what do you need to know?"

They seem startled on how quickly he asked that, "We need to know what other gangs yours in in contact with, where your gang lives, and the personal information on each person. I know you are amazing at hacking, so this shouldn't be too hard. If you, you'll get off scot-free and have a million dollars worth of gold bars in your pocket. What do you say?"

Gavin pretended to contemplate this, "Nah."

"Nah?"

"I'd never be a mangy traitor you all are," he growled, spitting a wad of spit at their feet.

M sighed, picking up a very sharp knife, "I had a lot of hope for you _Golden Boy_. I guess I was wrong."

 

* * *

 

It had been at least an hour after M left him after a few hours of torture. They were like nothing he had ever experienced.

Instead of cutting off any limbs, they instead starting cutting a few small cuts, much like paper cuts. Then, they would take some tape, and spread the two side of the cut apart, making it sting like a million bug bites.

After they made twenty or so cuts and taped them, they started shaving Gavin's hair.

This is where he almost broke. It hurt him more than any cut to watch his glorious blonde hair fall to the ground.

After cutting him a few times (they're a very bad hairdresser) they left him, and now he was just sitting in the dark, trying to figure out how long it had been since he'd been captured.

Suddenly, the door opened, and M appeared. Gavin sighed, "Look, I'm not going to tell you anything. You're barking up the wrong tree, love," they didn't answer, and a few lackeys untitled his ropes, forcing him to stand up.

His legs were wobbly from all the cuts he got from M, and he grabbed the table next to him trying to regain his balance.

When he finally did, he noticed there were a lot more lackeys around him, including Ginger, her dark eyes gleaming, making Gavin feel very sick to his stomach.

"I'll say this one more time. Sell out your friends, and save yourself a whole lotta pain." M said, walking foreword so they were directly in front of Gavin.

He spit in their face, grinning.

M stepped out of the circle, snapped their fingers, and everyone attacked.

All of the lackeys were kicking, punching, biting, whatever else, and all on Gavin. He was getting more than the shit kicked out of him. He was getting decimated.

The last thing he saw before he blacked out was M's grinning face between the feet that were flying in his face.

Then it went black.

 

* * *

 

 

Gavin blearily opened his eyes, only to find that he was alone again. Except everything was sore and he was pretty sure he had more than a few broken bones.

Another thing he noticed was the faint sounds of guns and explosions. He was still pretty out of it, and couldn't tell whether it was actually happening, or just in his head, until M burst into the room.

Their hair was sucking up in various places and they were covered in blood. Then Gavin noticed they were missing a arm.

With the hand they had, they grabbed a gun and aimed it directly at Gavin's forehead. They were shaking, and Gavin woke up fully, taking in everything.

It seemed his datemates had come to save him after all.

This was further proved to be true when Michael, Lindsay, and Meg burst into the room, covered in guns, knives, and explosives.

"Loves!" he cried, and they all moved forward to help him when another voice appeared.

"Take one more step and I'll put a bullet in his brain." M shakily spoke, putting the gun against Gavin's temple.

"Like hell you will!" Michael exclaimed, about to step forward, but was held back by Meg and Lindsay. "You lay one fucking finger on him and I blow this whole place sky high!!"

"Just let me leave and nothing bad will happen to your precious Gold-" they were cut off by a knife in their chest, delivered by Meg, her brown hair flowing from how fast she threw it.

It took less than a second after M crumpled to the ground for the three to descend on Gavin, untying his ropes and bombarding him with questions.

"What happened? Did you break any bones?"

"How the fuck did you get here?"

"Which one of these fuckers did this?"  
  
Even though Gavin was in incredible amounts of pain, he couldn't help but smile. "I did a small job that went wrong. I probably broke a lot of bones. There was an explosion and I was in a van that drove me here. And Meg just stabbed the one that did this." he tried to answer their questions as he stood up, then immediately sat down. Yeah, he broke both of his feet.

"Here, I'll call Caleb and tell him to bring backup and a stretcher," Lindsay said, pulling out her phone as Meg stayed by him and Michael went to kick M's body a few more times for extra measure.

Even though he was covered in his own blood and in a lot of pain, this was probably one of the happiest moments of his life.

 

* * *

 

After he had been stretchered home and got his myriad of broken bones casted, he had been bombarded by cuddles and kisses from his datemates.

"I should get injured more often," he mused one evening on the couch, surrounded by pillows and Michael and Lindsay. Meg was getting ice cream and popcorn made for the four of them as the opening credits for the new Ghostbusters movie started rolling.

"Shut up," Michael answered, throwing at pillow at his face, barely missing his broken nose.

Gavin beamed, "You know you love me."

"Yeah, we do," Meg smiled, bringing in the food giving kisses to the three on the couch as she sat next to Lindsay.

"Love you."

"Love you more."

"Love you most."

"Love you the mostest."

"Shh the movie's starting."

"Love you the mostestest."

 


End file.
